gsff_11upfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay Elements
Every game of Eleven-Up has three players. Player 1 stands behind a yellow podium, player 2 stands behind an orange podium, and player 3 stands behind a blue podium. Every player has a "card" on their podium. The card consists of eleven spaces (numbered 1-11), arranged in two rows. The top row has six spaces, and the bottom row has five (centered with the top row). All players have the same colors for their cards, but the eleven colors used are different in every game. Each player also has a money total that accrues during the game. Round 1 Each player chooses which river they want to play on. The player at the yellow podium has the first choice of which river to play on, and the player at the orange podium chooses second. Whichever river is left goes to the blue player. If there is a returning champion, the champion makes the first selection of river, and continues in the order of yellow, orange, and blue, wrapping back around to yellow if necessary. After the players have chosen which rivers they want to play on, the rivers' speeds are revealed. One river moves slow, another moves fast, and the last runs at medium speed, which is halfway in-between. The yellow player plays first, then the orange player, then the blue player. The player must take the boxes that are flowing along the river, and smash them by throwing them on the ground, or at a wall directly across from them. Once smashed, the box will reveal a clear block or a colored block. * A clear block adds $100 to the player's score. * A colored block adds $250 to the player's score and also lights up the corresponding colored space on the player's card. For the first week only, if a colored block corresponds to a space already claimed, it was worth $100, like a clear block. The player smashes as many boxes as he/she can in a 60-second time limit. The probability of a box containing a colored block is 1 in 5. Round 2 The players operate on a board that contains 50 squares, arranged ten squares across and five squares down, and numbered 1-50. Behind the squares are various amounts of money and colored squares. There are two instances of each color on the card. Colored squares are worth $300 and the corresponding space on the card. The dollar amounts were originally $100, $150, and $250. The money amounts have since changed. The contestants play in order of how many spaces they lit up in round 1. The contestant who got the most spaces plays first, and the player who got the least spaces plays last. Each player picks which squares they want. After a player picks their squares, those squares are revealed, and the contestant receives money and any colored spaces they picked. Once a square is picked by a previous contestant, it cannot be picked again. The player who plays first picks eight squares on the board, the second player picks nine, and the last player to play picks ten. If a player completely filled their card in round 1, they get to pick an additional five squares. If two players are tied, the player who got more money picks first. If there is a tie for money, the player at the leftmost podium picks first. Round 3 Players go back to the rivers to complete their cards. Like in round 1, the players choose which rivers they want to go to. Originally, all rivers ran at medium speed, but starting in Season 2, the rivers ran the same as in round 1 (one slow, one medium, and one fast). The probability of a box containing a colored block becomes 1 in 3. For the first week, it was 1 in 5, just like in round 1. The player with the fewest spaces lit up after round 2 plays first, and the contestant with the most spaces lit up after round 2 plays last. Each player smashes boxes until all eleven spaces on their card are lit up. Each contestant's time is recorded. In the event that a player finished their card before round 3, they do not need to play, and their time is recorded as 0:00. The contestant with the fastest time earns an additional $2,000. Second place gets $1,000 and third place gets $500. The contestant with the highest amount of money becomes the champion and goes to the bonus round. All players keep their money. Tiebreaker At the end of the game, if two or all three players are tied for the lead, a tiebreaker is played. There have been three different formats. 'Format #1 (September 12, 1988-April 12, 2005)' One box flows along the river. One of the tied players gets the box, and smashes it. The block is either yellow, orange, or blue (the possibilities are determined by which players are tied). The player who stands behind the podium that is the same color as the block goes on to the bonus round. 'Format #2 (April 15-December 2, 2005)' Each of the tied players gets 30 seconds to smash boxes. Clear blocks are worth $100, and colored blocks are worth $250. Whichever player gets the highest score goes on to the bonus round. 'Format #3 (December 5, 2005-present)' Similar to format #1. Six boxes flow along the river. One of the tied players grabs one of those boxes. If two players are tied, one player's podium color is in three boxes, and the other player's podium color is in the other three. If all three players are tied, there are two boxes with a block of each podium color. As before, the player who stands behind the podium that is the same color as the block goes on to the bonus round. Bonus Round The day's champion tries to complete another card, which uses the same set of colors as in the main game. The player faces a board of 100 squares, arranged ten squares across and ten squares down. The player's job is to keep picking squares until their card is completely filled. The player has 100 seconds to complete the entire card. If the card is successfully completed, the player wins a jackpot. The clock starts as soon as the player picks the first square. Each color on the card appears twice on the board (22 squares total). Colored squares are worth $500 apiece. 75 of the squares contain dollar amounts. Three squares contain items that will help the player immensely. The first is a gold square with a red star on it. Finding this square lights up the entire top row of the card (spaces 1-6). The second is a gold square with a blue star. Finding it lights up the entire bottom row of the card (spaces 7-11). Finally, there is a "Win" square which lights up all 11 spaces on the card at once and causes an instant win. Finding the special squares also earn the player money: *Season 1: $3,000 for the red star, $2,000 for the blue star, and $5,000 for the Win square. *Season 2-3: $3,000 for the red star, $2,500 for the blue star, and $5,500 for the Win square. *Season 4-6: $3,000 for the red star, $3,000 for the blue star, and $6,000 for the Win square. *Season 7-present: $3,000 for the red star, $3,000 for the blue star, and $7,500 for the Win square. Originally, the jackpot was a flat $25,000. Starting the week of April 17, 2006, the jackpot increases by $1,000 every time it's not won. Also, if the player wins the bonus round, for every second left on the clock, the player gets $250. If the player wins just as the clock hits 0, they get $2,500 extra (the equivalent of 10 seconds remaining). As of Season 20, if a player finds the Win square on the first pick (a 1/100 chance), their bonus round winnings are augmented to $100,000. In this case, the jackpot resets to $25,000. The first $100,000 win occured on January 23, 2008. Regardless of the outcome, the player keeps whatever money was revealed and comes back the next day. Champions could originally only stay for ten days, then they were retired. Since Season 16, champions stay on until they're defeated. One Million Dollars As of Season 22, it is possible for a player to win one million dollars. To do that, the contestant must: *Fill at least seven spaces on the card in round 1. *Pick at least five colored squares in round 2 (duplicates of already-earned spaces are allowed). *Finish round 3 with the fastest average time per square filled (the total time divided by the number of spaces the contestant needed to fill at the beginning of the round). *Finish as champion. *In the bonus round, complete the card in 20 seconds or less (80 or more seconds left on the clock). For the average time in round 3, if the contestant had already filled their card, since they don't need to play, their time is regarded as 0:00, and their average time is also 0:00 (avoiding a divide-by-zero error in calculation).